Smoke and Sparks' story of the Cloggersaurus
This is how Morley explains about the legendary Cloggersaurus in Revenge of The Ultratron. our heroes are far into the mountains as they continue their way Sheen: I wonder what kind of obsticales we could run into? Piglet: You mean like hefelumps? Sheen: Yes. Heffalumps. Tigger; What about, w..w..woozles? Sheen: Yes, Woozles! Pooh: Jagulars? Sheen: Oh yes! Even jaguars! Smoke: Or maybe we could run into a. himself Pause for effect. outload Cloggersaurus. Tigger: C...c..c.. Clogger... s...s..s...saurus? Stephen: Cloggersaurus? What's that? starts Sparks: He's a hybrid Dinosaur. Much like the Indominus Rex! But that's all the time they have to say, before he gets them! Skyla: What happens! Smoke: Year's ago, at this very location. There used to be engines, and ponies like you. But only clumsier. Skyla: pupils shrinks Smoke: Then, one day. When a engine broke down, and his driver and firemen got out. It happened... Skyla: They forgot the right tools? Sparks: No. Skyla: They didn't wash their hands? Smoke: No! Skyla: Irregular portions? Smoke and Sparks: (in Unison) NO! Sparks: The Cloggersaurus ambushed them, and bit off the driver's hands! SpongeBob: You mean like this? one of his arms out of socket, another one grows back in its place Or like this? it again, another one grows back Or this? it again Or this? it again But what about this? Or this, or this, or this, or... Smoke: his eyes in annoyance, and then interrupts Except he wasn't a sponge! SpongeBob: with all his extra hands creating a rainbow-like line So? Sparks: So they didn't grow back, you fool! SpongeBob: screams Oh, no! his extra arms lift their hands upwards and run away Smoke: Then, the firemen got the train started, while the driver was eaten alive. Soon they closed and abandon the small village in the mountains. And became a ghost town! So now, every.... Uh, what day is it? Skyla: Thursday. Sparks: Oh, okay. Thursday night! The Cloggersaurus comes out, and begins to hunt his next victims. Skyla: gasps But tonight's Thursday night! Smoke: Then he'll be coming... Skyla: How do we know? Sparks: There are 3 signs that signal the Cloggersaurus. First: You'll hear a loud groaning sound, next: you'll see drops of saliva. Smoke and Sparks speak some of the others are biting their finger nails, and Spongebob's eating his arms Smoke: And finally, the Cloggersaurus will pierce down towards you, showing his red eyes, and his slobbery teeth! Then! He'll chase you, even if you use your magic.... he'll still be right behind you! Then... when he finally gets you cornered.... Skyla: No! Sparks: He moves in for the kill. a screeching noise with a glass and nail He slowly stomps his feet on the ground! echoes And you know what he does next? Hannah Streaker: What? Smoke: You really what to know? Skyla: What?! Spark: Are you sure you want to know? Breon: WHAT WHAT?! WHAT DOES HE DO?! Smoke: He gets ya! Skyla: turn small, we see her heart beating faster, then she turns white, and faints Cadance: Skyla! Zeb: Hold on, what does a Cloggersaurus look like? Sparks: He has a body of a T-Rex and spikes like a Stegosaurus. And has huge arms. And the only way to hear him is his growling. Blitzer: Wow. Tronie: Well, your story made the pink filly turn white. Smoke: Whoa-ha-ho! Brian: How do we wake her up? Patrick: I know what to do. turns Skyla's head, opens her mouth (While holding her nose), and then takes a deep breath and blows her stomach up stomach then deflates and her color returns Skyla: WHAAAA!! '''coughs Patrick: I win! Skyla: Is this heaven? Shining Armor: chuckles No. Patrick just revived you. Skyla: Thanks, Patrick. Patrick: You're welcome. Growling engines stop and look around Piglet: What was that? Tigger: Sounded too hungry for a heffalump. gets louder Too plump for a jagular. louder I say it's big old, buggy eyed, saber-toothy. Cloggersaurus! Pooh, Rabbit, Piglet, and Eeyore: '''CLOGGERSAURUS?! Tigger: Which way do we run?! Piglet: Where do we hide?! Rabbit: What's the shortest, shortcut home?! Pooh: I believe that uh, that way. Is a good way. to a random direction runs to the direction Pooh: Although, this way, could be better. Tigger: Give me a break! runs to the direction Pooh: If no over here. Tigger and Rabbit: AAH!! runs to the direction Pooh: Although, chuckles there might be petculary plesent as well. is running in a whole bunch of randon directions Rabbit: STOP IT!!! stops Rabbit: We're gettin' no where fast Pooh, and that just won't do. A leader must be someone leaderly, quick thinking, and form! Someone like... me. Growling Rabbit: Let's just carry on, shall we? Percy: My thoughts. Carry on. engines puff on was now getting dawn and Skyla is thinking what Morley had said Skyla: whimpering The Cloggersaurus is after me. Cadance: her wing around her There's no Cloggersaurus. Shining Armor: And Steamfire's gone soft in the boiler. There's no warrior who guards the tomb of the Train-Primes. then we see a foot step down and then disappear then come to the Wonderbolts Base where Spitfire is speaking sternly to Adam West Spitfire: Listen, buddy. I know you may be the Mayor of Quahog, but that does not give you the right to strike a King like that! Adam West: I'm the former mayor of Quahog! Spitfire: It doesn't matter! The King of Equestria has the rights to decide what the Trainbots get to do in Equestria, their business is not related to Quahog in any fashion! I ought to report you to authorities for this! Adam West: The authorities will kill me! Spitfire: (grabs his tie and brings his face to her's) Adam West: And I'll head to the mourge! Spitfire: Well your stupid decisions only make things worse! Need I to remind you about the time where you tried to blow up the world? Adam West: No. Spitfire: Or the time you killed the Noid? Adam West: (as Potato Head) Oh, you had to bring that up? Spitfire: The point is, We kill -- one of the radio tower men comes running up to them Radio Men: Captain! We've just received an urgent message from the King, ordering all of our troops to the Equestrian Mountains to Rendezvous with Avonside's group. They may have found a lead to bring Thomas back. Spitfire: Is there anything else? Radio: He's also contacted Queen Novo, and she's bringing in her Clone Trooper Battalion with some other volunteers from the Jedi Temple. We must get going now! Spitfire: Yes, on the double! WONDERBOLTS!! We have orders from the King to a rendezvous, get Thomas' body loaded on our C-130s and get everyone locked and loaded! All Wonderbolts: YES, CAPTAIN!! Spitfire: Move out! (All of the troops start doing as their told) Spitfire: Come along, Mayor. Adam West: Alright. Spitfire: Good. Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles